A Ghouls Shadow
by Night-Wolf Pack
Summary: A new character, different arc of possibilities. The ghoul of Shadows was experimented on, his friends killed, and now he is after justice, and a new life. This is story is done for now, sorry ( I may continue it later on.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the materiel used for this story.

A Ghouls Shadow

Chapter One

He looked around himself, seeing the humans walk by as he leaned against the building. Yawning he pushed off with his left shoulder and started walking down the street till he found an alley. Two men followed him, caring suitcases they incurred a few looks from ghouls who walked the opposite direction. Stopping at the darkest part of the alley and facing the wall, the young man's face grew dark, obscuring his facial features, he heard the two men behind him click their suitcases and charge. Smiling to himself he jumped straight up just before they reached him, too high for the quinques to reach him. He landed behind them and smiled at seeing their koukaku quinques as they turned around, he charged at them causing one to take a step back in surprise as the other one leveled his quinques into a guard position. Disappearing just before he reached the man they gasped, one more water sounding than the other, turning around he saw is friend and partner missing his throat as the ghoul chewed on something. As the body dropped to the ground he smiled again and disappeared, leaving the investigator to mourn at his friends passing.

"Investigator Kotara Takeo was killed yesterday in the third ward by the ghoul know as Shadow. The recent attack is one of twelve since last Wednesday, and investigators are pooling in more resources to find the killer ghoul. No other news is available to give out." The announcer on the TV rattled off, giving several ghouls in the new coffee shop Seiiki, which had replaced Anteiku, chills, this ghoul had been active little too much since the recent raid in the fourth ward some believed. Yomo cleaned a glass as he listened to the report, looking over he smiled as he saw Touka and Kaneki arguing over something small. It had been two years after the raid on Anteiku, and it had been only a few months since Kaneki came back to them. It was oblivious to everyone that the cared deeply for each other, yet she was too stubborn to admit it and Kaneki was, well Kaneki. The bell rang a young man walked in wearing black clothes, he had brown hair and green eyes, but what caught Yomo's attention was that the look in those eyes was the promise of death. The man sat down at a table furthest from other people and looked out the window; Touka went over and took his order. When she got back she made black coffee and took it to him, nodding his thanks without looking at her he took a sip. A small smile appeared on his face after he tasted the coffee and asked for a second one, after three coffees he paid and left. Yomo watched the man leave, relieved when he closed the door behind him.

Shadow strolled the streets as he looked for prey, he knew where to go to get coffee now he mused to himself and saw a pretty girl walk by him, around the age of that blue haired lady, he grinned a little. He knew Kaneki by reputation, and spotted the white haired man easily, he wanted to test himself against himself but held off, this wasn't the place, and he didn't want the people to get hurt. Sighing to himself he followed the women. She lead him back to the coffee shop, he waited outside for fifteen minutes when she came out with the blue haired lady and Kaneki, sighing again he turned around and left them be looking for a different food source. Four blocks away he found it, a human male was trying to rape a younger woman, anger snapped through him as he kicked the man in the ribs, breaking them into his heart instantly killing the man. Looking down at the women he saw she was unharmed but shaken. "Go." He told her, she took off running. He grabbed the man by the head and dragged him away somewhere else to eat undisturbed.

Touka and Kaneki saw the women run from the alley, shortly after the smelled the blood, they looked at each other and nodded, it was too close for them to let it go unnoticed, not after just getting Seiiki open and running. They disappeared in the alley and put on their masks. It took them five minutes to find where the ghoul had hidden to feast, and the body was mostly eaten by then. He looked up at them, revealing he was the man from earlier, smiling he held out some meat.

Sensing ghouls by him he looked up to see Kaneki and a women in a rabbit mask looking at him, offering meat up in his hand "Want some? I do not mind sharing with others like most and it a little close to the coffee place. I am just so hungry I could not take it any longer." They looked at him and shook their heads no "Well more for me then." He chomped down happily he finished his feast in a few minutes. Getting up he looked up at them and gave them a inquisitive look. "Why are you here? It wasn't to eat, and I know for a fact it wasn't a social call."  
"You made a kill in our ward, and we can't have that." Kaneki replied softly.  
"Well, I can understand that, but what if I told you this poor sap was trying to rape a young women? Would that help me?"  
"If you could prove it."  
"I have no reason to lie to you Eye-patch, I rather leave this ward in peace and go on my way, I won't make a kill here again unless provoked. Is this good enough for you?" Touka looked at Kaneki and waited for his lead, she was nervous around this ghoul, something was off, she couldn't place why though. Kaneki looked to her then back at he man then nodded, they backed away and then walked out of the alley, taking off their masks when he was out of sight before humans could see him. Shadow stood there for a few minutes then walked off, towards the third ward, it was time to make more waves in an already turbulent pond.

**This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. This story takes place after the raid on Anteiku.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own the rights to Tokyo Ghoul or any of the materiel used.**

Strolling across the third ward, Shadow was keeping an eye out for doves, and ghouls, who wanted to cause trouble, and if no trouble was to come, well then, he would just have to make some. He was after a specific dove anyway. Spotting a few ghouls to the right of him he looked over at them a grinned, waving at them. They paled and started to run, but it was too late he appeared right before them, his face hidden in darkness. The snapped his hand out right, catching the ghoul closest to him in the throat, and pulled up, jumping with the motion, twisting the head as he did, ripping it off the body. The other two ghouls panicked and he let them go, watching them seemingly escape by rooftop. Laughing in glee he turned around seeing doves run toward him, but not the one he wanted to see.

"Sir, we have Shadow in sight. Request to engage." A dove said into her earpiece.

"Request granted, he is an S-ranked Ghoul yet be careful." Akira told them. The women replied with an affirmative.

The women and her two partners surrounded Shadow, who stood there waiting, and watching. They charged in at once unleashing their quinques, a centipede looking rinkaku, and two bikaku users, the one on his left held a club looking one, and the one on his right was using a more axe type bikaku. The woman was wielding the rinkaku and she lashed out before the others where within reach, he saw their strategy. The building was behind him and they had him corned, at least that was what it looked like to them. He blocked the centipede quinques with his arm, grabbing onto its spiked leg with his left hand, he shook it, staggering the women as her to minions closed in on him, the one at his left struck with an upward cut while the other used a downward chop at him. Letting the rinkaku go he blocked both with its respected forearm, bowing his arms in slightly then flexing them out, pushing the two away from him. The cut on his right arm was deep, and he looked at it unconcerned as it healed in front of the investigators. "You are going to have to hit me harder than that." He said as he looked at them, their faces paled slightly. He took off at them, the one on his right was targeted first as the man tried to maneuver his quinque in a block, he was just to a little too slow to stop the blow to his chest, crushing his ribs, and shrapnel spread into his chest cavity, blood sprayed out of his mouth and he crumbled, having his head decapted by the centipede quinque. Having ducked under the woman's swing, he jumped up and charged the other man, who was ready for him. He struck out and hit the mace like quinque, creating crack around where he hit, before the man could try to strike back, he struck out with his left hand in the same spot then a kick, shattering the weapon. Dropping into a prone position the rinkaku swept over him, only to stop and come down on top of him, his quick reaction saved him from getting hurt majorly as he rolled to the side away from the man getting his arm cut by the spikes. Dust was flung up into the hair and concealed his move of charging at the women, jumping out of the cloud and kicking her in the head, a resounding crack was easily heard as her neck broke. Taking her quinque from her dying grip he swung out ending the other investigator. He tossed it to the ground and grabbed her head phone from her ear speaking into it, "Akira, I know you are there, your 'pets'" he purred into the head phone, "didn't make it out alive, I want to meet you sometime instead of these supposed ghoul hunters." He through the headset and walked away from the scene.

Akira Mado grinded her teeth at the report of her employees being killed, she didn't know what Shadow wanted, but she was going to find out soon enough. She picked up the phone and called the home branch of the CCG, waiting till a Bureau investigator picked up. "Shadow needs to be ranked a SS-Ranked ghoul." She said, after the details were exchanged she hung up the phone and looked off into the distance.

Shadow meanwhile was off in the distance looking up at the night stricken sky, seeing stars for a change he smiled lightly and went back to Seiiki; if he hurried maybe he could get some of that delicious black coffee he thought to himself.

**What do you all think?**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any material used for this story.

Chapter 3

Sitting in his usual spot at Seiiki, drinking straight black coffee as usual, listening to the news. It had been three days since the encounter with the three investigators, and he hadn't acted out since, bidden his time and letting some of the heat to cool off, he didn't want it to spread to the other wards. He could feel Kaneki's eyes on him, as well as Yomo's though Kaneki was the one he was more worried about. Ordering another drink from the purple haired waitress he sat back and closed his eyes. The girl put the drink on the table and left, ignoring the drink at the moment he thought of the times he knew before this, the day's pain, the endless experiments on him made in the name of science and weaponry. Shaking the thoughts out before they enveloped him, making him lose himself and the control he had he thought about his friend, the one Akira murdered in cold blood. For just being a Ghoul earned one death, and that was not an enjoyed fact by many, if any. Opening his eyes at the sound of someone sitting down in front of him, he saw her, Akira; she stared at him with curios glance. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"I don't know, just thought you looked like you needed company."

"Is that right? And do you just give company to strangers that look like they need it?"

"Depends, most that look like that are not ghouls." She said bluntly, he tensed slightly, ready for a fight, "I am not here for a fight, Shadow, yes I know who you are. Not hard getting your face since the scientist gave the CCG everything."

"Then why are you not attacking me, or sending your pets?"

"Because there isn't any need for civilians to get harmed, when you only have been targeting other ghouls and investigators." She said easily.

He grunted and drank his coffee, looking at her with angry hate filled eyes. She smiled back at him sweetly as she ordered a ice coffee.

Kaneki was worried, Akira, a special grade investigator, sat in front of a know investigator killer ghoul, one that could easily kill her and she didn't seem worried. What was bugging him was that Shadow wanted her dead, he could see that, and what he overheard confused him. She knew that he was a ghoul, yet she sat there and drank coffee with him, and he didn't kill her also confused him. Shaking his head he made another cup of coffee at the nod from Shadow and brought both of them their coffees.

Akira couldn't believe this young man was the one causing the havoc in the third ward. She only caught him here by passing by on her way home. She was gambling that she knew he wouldn't hurt her here in the coffee shop, and so far so good. Looking at him as he drank his coffee, while she swirled hers was strangely pleasant, though she wouldn't admit it ever. He had the look to kill in his eyes, yet, there was something else, as if he wanted to just leave and never come back. Shaking herself mental, this was a ghoul, a monster, and couldn't portray emotions.

He grew irritated at her staring, but he wouldn't leave first, not till he was sure there wasn't an ambush outside the doors, and if there had been a sniper they would have already shot him by now. "So what's your plan, distract me into not thinking clearly as there is an ambush outside, waiting for me. Or maybe you'll trick me into thinking you won't attack me and then," slams his hand onto the table, causing everybody to jump, "BAM! You whip out your fancy quinque and try to kill me." He gritted out.

"Neither, I just wanted to talk, if that is too hard to believe then let us finish the coffee and I shall leave." She replied after composing herself. He laughed mockingly at her.

"Then by all means, drink and get the fuck out of my sight bitch. You killed my only friend I had, the only one that was there for me after those perverted scientist took everything from me. My family, friends, dignity, my body, and even my mind, all stolen for some sick joke, for a weapon that doesn't even exist or if it did couldn't function. Tell me, what is it that you gain to understand, why are you here?"

She looked at him and finished her coffee, paying for it at the bar, and left in silence after he finished, trying to deny the feelings in his eyes, the hurt, sorrow, hatred, and self loathing. Walking home, she was surprised to wind up home alive, and feeling confused took a shower after feeding her cat. Laying in bed, she thought to herself for a while, getting up she grabbed some files from her desk and looked over it. It was the raid on the fourth ward, where she had personal had killed ten ghouls. Looking over the report, she couldn't get his agony out of her head. 'Who did I kill that was this important to him?' she wondered as she looked over it again and again and again.

After she had left the coffee shop Shadow had finished two more coffees and paid for them, leaving he went the opposite direction than her, not wanting to kill her at her own home. He wanted her dead, but he wanted it on his terms, her fighting for her life, terror filled, helpless, and slowly as he deemed necessary. He found himself in the fourth ward; he decided to go by the place that changed his path. He saw the blackened ground where the fires had taken lives of ghouls and humans alike, and at one particular spot he stopped, kneeling down he offered his silence and heart to a small shrine. It held a picture of a young girl, no older than ten. He remembered her, the first time he meet her he had been hunting. She had been terrified when he found her feeding, and attacked him. He simple moved out of the way and onwards to a different spot, in which she had followed. Soon she accompanied him everywhere, she had no family left and neither did he. After a year or so he had looked after her as a father, teaching her and protecting her. He had left her here to find food, and by the time her heard about the raid and got back it was too late, he saw as that bitch killed her, his daughter, and too grief stricken he hadn't finished her right then and there. This little girl in the photo was his best friend and daughter, his solace in the darkest part of his life, she understood him, and she never wavered in her belief of him. Wiping a tear from his eye he left and returned to his home in the eighth ward, the one that they had been planning to move to, the place that held his favorite coffee, and also his most hated enemy.

**I don't know if everyone is liking the way this story is going, but since I am not getting any reviews (positive or negative) just yet I figured it was safe to add another Chapter. Enjoy =)**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or the materiel used for this story.

Chapter 4

Akira had been working overtime, looking into the files of the last fourth ward raid, was well as trying to find Shadow again, after she had left she had called CCG, but when they had arrived he had already gone, and since then he hadn't been spotted in the eighth ward. The trail in the third ward had dried up as well, no ghouls or investigators killed, least not by him. The only lead she had was a call about a man fitting his description being seen in the fourth ward kneeling in front of a burned down house where the raid had taken place. He had disappeared and the CCG hadn't had a whiff of him since. She sighed and got up. "I'm going out, see you tomorrow." Was all she said to her coworker as she left, leaving the CCG she started to walk home, but turned around and walked to the fourth ward, she had her quinque with her in a bag, she figured she would be safe. After arriving at the spot he had been she looked at a picture of a young girl, maybe ten to twelve years old. It was a ghoul she had killed, on that fateful day she was being attacked by another ghoul when this young girl stepped in front and used her kagune to kill it, and Akira repaid her gesture without hesitating. Now knowing who he had held close to him, she felt regret slightly, burying it down quickly she left and went home. She had a lead, it was time to find the monster and put him down. Deep down inside though, she didn't believe that to be true, she wanted him to live, wanted to make that fateful day up to him.

Shadow walked around the twentieth ward, leaving the third and eighth behind him for now. He needed time to cool off, to many things had happened, and if he wasn't careful he would lose control of himself. They had his face; those scientists turned in their work, and probably sent to prison if not killed on the spot. Remorse filled him at the fact that he couldn't do the deed himself. 'The blood of them running everywhere, the bodies strung apart as dolls, scent of terror and hate.' His darker side crooned. Shaking he closed his eyes and thought of her, his daughter, his solace. Kaede Kato, the name he wanted to protect had been ripped away, the young girl with dreams of a brighter future gone. Tears rolled from his eyes as he walked. Stopping by a school he was surprised to see Kaneki there. Hiding before he could be seen he watched as the purple haired girl came out of the school too, leaving his awestruck that the walked close together as they made their way to the eighth ward.

Touka saw him, the panic in his eyes as he tried to hide, looking to Kaneki, "He is here, behind the wall. What do you say in greeting him?" Kaneki looked around them and nodded. Turning around they approached him. "Would you like to join us?" Kaneki asked. Shadow looked nervous, after a moment he nodded and followed them as they walked in front of him. Touka and Kaneki talked about school and work. A name popped up that they laughed over slightly, Yoriko they said. He realized that she was mostly likely the one he was after when he first went to the coffee shop. Glad that it was averted he made a note to stay clear of her when hunting. "So mister, what brings you to the twentieth ward?" Touka asked. He looked off thinking, "Needed some space, and…" he trailed off, trying not to let the tears go. Touka looked at him with curiosity. Here was a SS-Rated ghoul, after Akira, and he was about to cry over something. She saw the conflict in his eyes that Kaneki had at times. She understood he had been tormented and was fighting with himself in his head. Kaneki put his hand on his shoulder and offered a word of comfort. The man nodded and excused himself leaving the two as he went on his path.

Shadow was glad they had asked him to accompany them, he could also see how close they where, almost to the relationship phase he mused. Sighing he made his way to his home, staying on the back roads. Entering through the back door he ate a portion of scraps he had saved and looked at the TV, seeing nothing interesting on. Turning it off he picked up a book and started to read, looking at what he was reading he decided to take a few notes and start to do the math he needed to get right so that he could figure out what they had done to him. Hours after he started he had gone through three note books of work and ten cups of coffee. Knowing he needed some help and not liking his idea he packed up the notebooks into a backpack, grabbed a hoodie and left his house.

Akira heard a knock on her door, grabbing a gun with quinque bullets she looked through the peephole, not seeing any body she opened the door slightly, she came face to face with her prey. Trying to bring up the gun to fire, only to feel his strong hands stop her, pushing her into the house and closing the door behind him. "I am not here to fight so drop the weapon. I have a question." He said overly flustered. Not knowing how to act she relaxed and put the gun aside. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"I..I..Need some help," She raised an eyebrow at him "I am trying to figure out what those scientist did to me." He stated.

"And how can I help a ghoul who wants me dead."

"I could kill you now and try my luck elsewhere," She glares at him at that, "Look, the CCG probably want to know what they did anyways, even if they turned in everything you still could be missing something. I have some work I have done in my bag and was wondering if you could get someone to look over it."

" And what do I get in return?" she asked.

"You will be able to know where I will be at to ask you. You pick the place and time, I won't kill you or and 'pets' you bring. If provoked I will defend myself." He stated. She looked at him thinking it over.

"Why are you not going to kill me now? You could easily." She inquired.

"Because as much of a monster we both think I am, I can not kill you until you have a chance. I want a fair fight, open ground and you on your game. A coffee shop and here wouldn't bring the closure I want or need. I do have a code I keep myself to just so you know." He replied back with ease.

"Fine, I will do it." He handed her his pack and turned to leave. "How do I get in touch with you when I have what you want?" she asked. He looked back at her, "You know where I drink my coffee." He said and left. She couldn't believe what she was doing, Amon would kill her if he had lived and been here.

Shadow was astonished that she agreed to it. He respected that, though he was still going to kill her, he didn't think that it would bring as much pleasure as he original thought. "Fucking feelings, don't you start getting mushy dumbass." He mumbled to himself.

**And now the story takes the turn that makes everyone scratch their head. Why would he ask his enemy for help? To him it is cause she is more likely to help him than anyone else. Know thy enemy true?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any materiel used for this story.**

Chapter 5

It had been a few weeks after the incident with Shadow, and she had learned a more about him than she had thought possible. After he had left and disappeared out of sight she had sat down and looked into the notebooks. Instantly after the first page she had realized that this was out of her league. The math equations and explanations where so complex she got a headache just staring at them, not even trying to go through them, yet she made herself look through each page of all ten note books, learning what she could from his writing, and even gleaming a little from how he had it organized. He was smart, scary smart she knew that now, and he didn't use a calculator, all his work was pencil and paper. He blocked what seemed relevant to the research together and what wasn't all important to the side, but it wasn't forgotten. In one notebook alone he had chemicals listed, with a small description of what the where used for and how. Giving it to someone she trusted she asked to be kept up to date on any information. What they discovered drew shudders up her spine. Revulsion at what those scientist had been doing, plus what they had been planning to do with this 'weapon' of theirs was more than she could take. They had taken a ghoul and turned its predatory nature, mutating it with a advanced from of science to where it could manipulate darkness into tangible objects, but in doing so it creates a split personality. The ghoul, know as Shadow, was literal named Shadow. They had taken him as a baby and started their work. They had increased his regeneration ability to unbelievable levels, as well has his strength and stamina. Coupled with what they did to him, he could be a SSS-Rank ghoul with ease. Eager to learn more, they acquired the research they had been given before hand and compared the two, seeing how much had been left out as well as explaining more of the more vague parts of the reports. As the larger picture was painted before her, Akira wasn't sure what she should do. After days of trying to find him at Seiiki and failing she had said forget it, however, she was a regular customer there now.

Shadow looked around himself noting no investigators around, or pictures of him. Entering Seiiki in what seemed forever; he ordered his black coffee and started to read his book he had brought. The Black Goat's Egg, he was slowly reading it, having a hard time reading some of the words. After his second cup of coffee he could smell her scent coming through the door. Not looking up he sipped his coffee and continued his reading. After she ordered her coffee and it was brought to her did he put the cup down, Akira sat in front of him, her blond hair in a ponytail and in somewhat normal clothes. He nodded in greeting as he sipped more of his coffee. "Well, what did you discover?" he asked relaxed this time around.

"Not something we can discuss here. Would you mind repeating are last encounter?" she asked quietly.

"Sure. Ten at night." He responded easily. Seeing her nod he took another sip. He watched her drink her coffee and felt a slight tug towards her, he shook himself mentally, 'Not going down this road, she took her away,' he reminded himself and looked out the window.

Akira could feel his eyes on her, and she couldn't deny to herself that she didn't enjoy it a little. He was handsome she thought to herself. If he had been human she may have consider flirting with him, though in a way what they had been doing was flirting she guessed. Musing with the thought she felt enlightened to be around him, even if he wanted her dead. Finishing her coffee and paying for it she left before him. Making her way home she prepared herself dinner and feed her cat. Taking a small nap she woke up to the knock on her door. Answering she came face to face with him.

He had finished his coffee and paid for the drinks, leaving after her he went to a different ward and caught some prey, a murder. Eating his fill he spread the rest out to other ghouls who were starving and made his way to his home. Cleaning himself and making sure he didn't have blood on him he left for her place. When she opened the door he entered and looked at her waiting for what she had. "Well, what is it that you found out?"

"They had developed some sort of compound that could give ghouls abilities to control darkness, make objects out of it, as well as give one a split personality, though you must of already knew this. What you may of not know and wanted to was that by doing so, they made you stronger with your natural abilities."

"I already knew that, is there a way to reverse what they did?" he snapped out.

"No, this is permanent." She stated.

He growled and turned his back to her, unafraid of what she may do. "They used chemicals that the CCG can not even create, let alone come up with. This is even beyond us." She continued to say, hating at what little she actually was able to tell him. He nodded and turned to her. "I am going, if you find anything else out just leave your porch light on about this time and I will come by." He said heading for the door. "Ok." Was all she could say before he was gone again.

**Little shorter than what the others have been, and not exactly the most story progressed one, yet it seems necessary to say what all had happened to him.**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any materiel used for this story.

Chapter Six

Shadow strolled through the streets after the meet with Akira, and he wasn't too impressed with the results. These were the expert ghoul hunters, with more than enough resources he had thought to figure out what had happened to him. He kept on walking not paying head to where his feet were taking him. After he entered an alley way, and was forceful stopped by a group did he realize that he was in the third ward, and just so happen, he was surrounded by a group of ghouls with… rather colorful masks. "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do for you?" he asked softly.

"You killed one of our men last time you where here. We want, compensation." A ghoul said to his left, he was the only one wearing a single colored mask, white, he noted.

"Well, I don't join groups, and we all know, or at least I do, that you can not kill me." He replied easily. They tensed as he turned to look at the leader of this group. "Anyways, I'm not here for trouble, just passing through. Please let me pass, else it may get messy." He felt the darker side of him uncoil, so he cleared his mind, to keep it at bay. The ghouls laughed at him. He felt a quinque knife stab him in the back, just piercing above his heart. His control shattered, and four black tendrils erupted out of his back, chaos ensued in his head as he laughed like a madman, the knife withdrew and the wound instantly healed. "Why so colorful, is your blood as vibrant I wonder?" he purred as walls enclosed him and his new prey, a ceiling and walls of pure darkness surrounded them, leaving just enough light to see by. Shadow could see as if it was daylight, and he laughed as he started to zigzag between them, "One, two, three, seven, why there is so many of you. I must have been a good boy to receive such a gift!" he said in glee, "There is eight with you and twelve after you, and not to forget my favorite one, the white masked bastard of you! Thirteen little ghouls, all out to play, should I have fun, or should I not? So little time for you to live, why don't you start fighting?" he cackled at them. They brought out their kagune and attacked him, the Ukaku fired off spikes at him, laughing he seemed not to care, slapping them out of the air with his hands, "Five of you, naughty, naughty, staying out of reach," purring as he side stepped a upward strike from a blade Koukaku, and his two friends followed him, "Three, always so much fun." he whispered as he blocked the Rinkaku with his own, four of them he screamed inside with madness of hell. The only one with more than two had four tentacles, and the others had two of them, unfortunately for them he released the rest of his, having a total of twelve, each seemingly being guided by its own mind and goals. That left the ghoul with the mask. Looking at him he saw that he was a Bikaku, and it had a resemblance to a snake. Laughing as he stood and defended himself, frustrating his opponents, till he was bored, "Why do you fight so weeeeaaakkk. I wanted a fight. Aaaallll well," he said and disappeared, "I. Guess. It. Is. My," he whispered in the ears of Ukaku ghouls, one word at a time, "TURN!" he screamed in utter bliss as he punctured their hearts with his rinkaku kagune, instantly killing them. "TOO easy." He pouted as he dodge left of a strike, punching the ghoul with his left hand and proceeding to kick him in the ribs with enough force to break its ribs into its heart, at the same time he blocked the kick of another ghoul with his forearm, stepping into him and used his elbow to slam her nose, breaking cartilage into the brain. "Two dead, well, so far no red color besides my kagune spill, maybe is should use a different tactic?" he asked as he danced around the Rinkaku ghouls, blocking with his own as he snapped out kicks and punches, even head butting a few. Sighing in disappointment at the poor fight he finished off the last Koukaku ghoul, leaving the four Rinkaku and the leader, "Shall we have some fun?" he purred as he charged toward them, they froze, forfeiting their life as he pierced the chest of those near him with his hands, grabbing their hearts and tearing them out, "FINALLY, THE COLOR I LOVE!" he yelled as blood sprayed everywhere. The next two didn't fare much better as he turned on them leaving the leader and him. He smiled at the ghoul as he approached calmly, the shadows danced behind him, demonic forms seemingly appeared and disappeared. "And now for you, the one in charge, I wonder, what do you taste like? I am so hungry that I don't care actually." He cackled as he drew near, and dodges the ghoul's attacks as he stabbed it with all his Rinkaku, not to kill though, not yet he thought. The hollows from the ghoul where sweet music to his ears as he slowly moved the tentacles in the body, causing agony as he skirted the edges of killing the ghoul, pulling the ghoul close he whispered, "And now I'm going to eat you alive. What do you taste like?" and took a bite before the ghoul could respond. It was hours later before he was done, the white masked ghouls was gone, and the bodies of the others where left for other ghouls as he left, happy until the true Shadow regained control, but before he did, the darkness smiled and purred out a comment. "Until you let me out again, my brother of souls." Back in control Shadow went home quickly and cleaned up. Shaking he made some instant coffee to calm himself and went to bed. The next day the report of the dead ghouls made headlines on the news. He stayed home for the next few days, as he slowly caved up the darkness inside his mind.

Akira saw the reports, and after reading what he was, she knew it was him. Twelve ghouls, all dead, and a white mask with no body to place it with or ID, and to boot they had all been part of the new ghoul group that had just surfaced recently; she sighed at the amount of work it had created, and the stress of seeing what he was capable of doing. She looked out the window thinking to herself 'Is this what is in store for me?' she knew that she couldn't fight him, she wouldn't admit it, but the more she learned about him, the closer she felt. Shaking her head she looked back at the reports and got back to work.

**Soooo, this hopeful is a redemption chapter after last one, I didn't fell like the last one was the best I could of done. Hope you all are enjoying the story so far =) Feels free to leave some reviews of any kind about the story!?**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any materiel used for this story.

Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since he had dropped off the radar, and the stress of not knowing what had happened to him was eating at her. The fact that she cared bugged her too. Going by Seiiki every day lead to the same depression as another, he wasn't there. No reports about him had popped up, and so she had taken to stalking him through his history, learning everything she could. He had been on the run for three years since escaping the lab he had been contained in. His predatory attacks where extremely high until July of last year, which then dipped to the point of him being a ghost almost. They spiked after the raid, which after some more digging in the dark corners of CCG and other 'Informants' was a result from her killing the little girl. She had been his adopted daughter. Looking up at the sky she let the memory pass through her head, as the girl killed the ghoul that was about to kill her from behind, and not even heisting Akira had killed her. He must have been close by to see it, and now the reaper sows what had been reaped before now. What she found interesting was that he hadn't killed her yet, he had the power to if he wanted, and she doubted that even Arima could kill him. From everything she gathered, he wanted a loosely fair fight, where she was defending herself, even then he would drag it out, enjoy killing her slowly and watch the light of hope leave her eyes. She looked back towards the road as she walked, not understanding the last few weeks of her life.

Shadow finally left his house, he lost track of time as he struggled to chain the darkness up, he thought he had it finished after it had sprouted but then fought back, wanting out to 'enjoy' itself. Kato was the only one who could be around him when he was like this, could calm him, the darkness felt protective of her as much as he did, though he didn't know why. He let it out a few times to protect her when he wasn't strong enough to do so. The thought of her settled him somewhat, bringing a small smile to his face. She had once said that no matter what that he would always be able to suppress the darkness, even if it seemed like he couldn't. She had even given it a name, Arci she had called it. "Shadow Arci, you dumb fool. Two people in the same mind." He mused to himself, walking to Seiiki as fast as he could. He needed food, but he couldn't risk hunting, not yet while he was as unstable as he was right now. Entering the shop he saw Kaneki and the young women, they looked at him in surprise. "May I have a moment of one of your two's time?" he inquired, seeing them look at each other and shrug and then the young women walked up to him. "What do you want?" she asked.

"I need food." He whispered just low enough for just her to hear, know that there were mostly ghouls around them right now. Her eyes widened at the request, then motioned for him to the employee only door. Entering he was welcomed into a lively room, colorful with browns and greens, with a comfy looking arm chairs and two couches facing each other. "Sit." She commanded as she went up stairs. Complying he sat and waited for a while, trying not to get nervous. She entered with Yomo, who did not look pleased to see him. "Why did you come here for food?" he demanded, anger flashing behind his eyes.

"Because, I cannot trust myself right now to hunt, because I can't make it to another ward to hunt and I made a promise not to hunt in this one. Least I think I did, either way, I will not hunt in this ward so, I came to ask for help." He stated. Yomo looked at him for a while, then left. He didn't take long before returning with a package, throwing it at Shadow who easily caught it, feeling the weight and relief rushed through him. "Thank you." He said as he got up.

"You're welcome, this one time only that this will happen, and I will be calling in a favor later on," Yomo replied, he looked to the women "Touka, take him upstairs to a room and make sure he is set, then come back stairs to help Kaneki." Touka nodded and snapped at Shadow to follow, he followed and was ushered into a different room to eat in. After he was told brief instructions to follow after eating he was left alone. He devoured the portion of human flesh and followed said instructions to a 'T'. As he made his way out he thanked them again and left. Turning the corner and walking out to the fourth ward, he had things to think through. He never noticed the Doves start tailing him, or the concerned look from Yomo or the others who were looking out of the window.

"Shadow in sight, leaving the coffee shop Seiiki." A dove said into a headphone. She was accompanied by a three other first grade investigators, all experts with their quinque, and all well adopted with working together. They had brought down many SS-Rated ghouls in the past, and this one would be no different than the rest they believed.

"Tail, and do not engage." Akira said from the control van. She couldn't believe he had just showed up. After being gone so long she was relieved, and she had high hopes that this group could take him down, though a small part of her hoped he would get away. The women confirmed the orders and Akira sat back in her seat. He was heading for the fourth ward, and she had a feeling she knew why.

Shadow meandered around the fourth ward, not really in a hurry to get to his destination. Browsing the shops and such, after three hours of walking, he finally arrived, he stood in front of Kaede Kato's picture, and he picked it up cleaning it where dust had settled. Clearing the dead old flowers off, he then placed new ones down in front of the picture. He took out a match and struck it on his finger, igniting it and lighting a few candles he pulled out of his pockets and sat them down around the picture. "Well Kaede, it had been a long time since last time I talked to you, hasn't it? With all this killing I have been doing, and the terror of leaving. You where the smile and sunshine in my life, and now as it once was, it is all rain and dark. Alone again, and if I had been faster, had I not left you to find food, you would still be alive. I blame myself you know, I should have been there for you. Some dad I am not? Left you alone when I shouldn't of," he sighed as he sat down, looking around and noticing the doves hiding in the shadows, four he counted, anger flooded him, "And now I must go, my daughter, rest well, and know one day we may see each other again." He got up and walked off, opposite of the doves, not wanting to spill blood on this hollow ground.

**Well, it been a few days since I last updated, sorry was busy. Hoping that everyone is enjoying the story as it is progressing. Let me know in a review, what you like, what you don't, what I need to work on xD Even a suggestion for the story. Well, till next time, bye ladies and gentlemen =)**


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any materiel used for this story.

**Ok so I made the story rated M because of this chapter, and I wanted to be on the safe side. I don't know if I will go back and revamp some of the earlier chapters or not because of it. Though chapters after this will be much more gory.**

Chapter 8

He was a few blocks away before he decided that they were far enough away to fight, the street was completely void of any other life, which was good, he wasn't holding back this time around, they had intruded on something private, and he needed to start his bring of justice again anyway. Four Doves came out of the shadows, quinque drawn. "Why do you all assist that we are evil, a disease to be wiped out?" he asked

"You only live to kill and eat humans, you're a plague on humanity!" one yelled at him, they started in on him.

"If I am part of a plague, then why am I here to wipe out? Is it a biblical plague; are we here to wipe out the sins of the world? Or just mother nature trying to reestablish order?" he asks as he dodges their strikes, all four had Bikaku, and worked well as a team, they growled at his statement. "No we ghouls are just like you, people with emotions and values, and feelings. And unfortunately for you, I've had bad experience with your kinds 'virtues' of ridding my kind, and the upside is that you caught me on a bad day." He growled back blocking two of them with his forearms, pushing back at them he threw them off balance. "It's my turn assholes. I've been playing nice the last few times." He says quietly and then attacks, punching out to his left hitting the Dove there in the ribs, shattering her chest cavity and killing her, without hesitation he ducked under another swing and grabbed their arm, using their own momentum to throw them at a wall, sending cracks up the wall, yet the dove was just dazed. Ignoring him he turned to the other two as they charged him. Taking their swings full force he grunted and stepped in, reaching out and grabbing their chests with his large hands, and with unbelievable strength crushed ribs with his grip, making them drop their quinque and then where tossed into the air as if paper balls. Hitting the ground they died slowly as blood filled their lungs. He approached the last dove and crouched next to him as the man was coming out of his daze. He ripped out the man's throat and picked up the headset. "Akira, if you are there, enjoy your last night, I will be coming for you starting tomorrow. It's time to end this prattle I think." He threw the set down and disappeared into the night.

Akira sat down after seeing the fight, she had seen him fight before, but this was different, he didn't even look like he tried, just killed them as if they had been flies. Arima wouldn't even come after this ghoul, what was it that kept her coming after him? Now she had a time of when he would come after her, tomorrow, no games, no words, just sweat and blood as she fought for her life, and she would. She wasn't like Amon was, was scared to die, and this ghoul, this young man scared her more than any other ghoul after Amon died. After filling out paperwork, and going home she filled out her testament and left it on her desk. Sleeping in her bed for the last time she got up in the morning and went to Seiiki to get her coffee, she was off at CCG today and she planned on enjoying what little time she had left. She saw him there, at his usual spot. She entered and sat as far away as she could from him.

He saw her enter and sit as far away as she could; he knew she would come here. Getting up he went over and sat next to her. "I need another coffee, and whatever she gets I'll pay for." He said as he sat down. She ordered her ice coffee and doughnuts. He drank as she ate in peace, giving her this last little bit of peace. "Why?" she asked, he didn't ask for her to clarify he knew what she meant. "Because as much as we are enemies, you have been more of a friend than most people have, except for three people after the raid, you been pretty decent." He told her. It was true, and now he was going to kill her after they left this place, he would let her go first as always, but then the hunt was on. He knew she knew and that was enough for him right now. She ate in silence, after she was done, she bid farewell and left, he waited for a while then paid and left as well.

She went to the fourth ward, to where this all started. She had her Quinque in her purse, a small handbag really, and after a while she started to pace.

"Hey pretty lady, want to have some fun?" a man asked her.

"I am meeting someone here. Leave please." She replied. Her instincts told her something wasn't right and before she could act he had her arms to her side. "What the hell!" she shouted as she tried to get her chimera out of her purse, but he had already knocked it aside, out of reach.

"You smell good, and I am hungry, for several things if you get my drift." He cackled as he started to drag her to the alley in the shadows. "Meet someone here, nice try, no one besides ghouls come near this place and your human." He whispered into her ear. 'Great, I get offed by a low class ghoul who is going to have his way with me first' she thought as she struggled to get free, to no avail. He hit her in the temple knocking her out and when she came to she was undressed and tied with a gag. He was singing softly to himself as he pranced around their enclosure. A falling apart warehouse, she was helpless as he came back to her, holding a bowl, he started to lather her in something foul smelling. "Just marinating you, sweetheart, I want you as tasty as possible." He said with a leer. He reached down and rubbed her bare legs going higher and higher, just below her intimate parts. Before she could react he bite her thigh, she screamed, but the gag did its job and barley any sound came out. He took out several chunks out of her, nothing around anything vital. A chunk out of her arm, her side, and then the bite her muscle on her collar bone, laughing he bandaged the wounds to help stop the bleeding and went back to what he was doing before. She fainted at the loss of blood after a while.

Shadow found her by scent, a worn down building. He was PISSED, another ghoul had got her, and he was going to make it wish that it had never been born. Shattering the door as he barged in he saw a male ghoul naked singing until he noticed his intruder. What sent him over edge was seeing Akira naked, bound, and gagged with bits and pieces of her body missing. Nothing serious at the moment but the ghoul had taken seven chunks of flesh, and who know what he had done to her while she was out.

"Did you want to join? I haven't got to the fun stuff yet so you can if you want. She tasty too." Cackled the ghoul, the darkness screamed from out of Shadow.

"SHE IS MINE!" he screamed as his kagune erupted out, and before the ghoul knew what was happening he was impaled by them, instantly killing him. Shadow withdrew them and then proceeded to beat the corpse to mush, spreading blood everywhere in a rage that could make Touka proud. Turning he saw Akira and stripped off his shirt, covering her body and then untied her. Taking out the gag he gently picked her up and exited the building. He left the ward, and then entered the twentieth ward into a safe house he had purchased; it had a good bit of privacy and easy to access exits. Laying her down he left to get medical supplies.

She woke up in a bed, hurting all over, and noticing a smell that she hadn't smelled before. Confused she woke up to see Shadow sleeping in an armchair next to the bed, and she was covered in bandages. A Iv was in her arm, and a heart monitor was next to her, beeping steadily. He woke up when she gasped slightly at the pain in her leg. "Your awake, I didn't know when you would, so I made a small meal for you." He rushed out in a breath, getting up he made her lay back and pushed a button that made the beds back lean up, letting her sit up and put a platter of food in front of her. She took small bites and was amazed that it tasted as well as it did. "Did you cook this?" she asked

"Yes."

"It's good."

He nodded and looked off. 'I'm glad you're ok.' He thought to himself.

**And now we have a delicate situation between a Ghoul of questionable values. And the Daughter of Mado. Well now what will happen next?**


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any materiel used for the story.

Chapter 9

"I need to go to a hospital."

"No."

"Yes"

"I said no and that is finally, you are not leaving this place until I tell you that you are allowed to." Shadow said as he changed her bandages. Glaring at him she didn't say anything else and let him finish. The damage done to her body was not as bad as it could have been, and if he hadn't of shown up when he did, she didn't want to think about it. She was glad that he saved her, but didn't know what would happen after she healed, by that time she would be considered missing and the CCG would do a sweep for her, she knew they wouldn't find her while she was with him. They didn't even know where Shadow stayed at when he wasn't causing trouble, though he had been making a splash in the third ward, he was connected to the fourth by the young girl. He was periodically seen in the eighth but seen in the others often as well. He was a shadow in the dark when he wanted to be. Smiling at herself at the pun she watched him walk out of the room with the old bandages. She had to be honest with herself, she enjoyed being around him, and he was taking great care of her. He could cook, doctor wounds, and even brought her books to read. They hardly talked to each other, and when he left he locked the door so she couldn't get out of the room, a bathroom was attached to her room at least. There weren't any windows she could get out through, and her leg was messed up by the ghouls chewing, taking three good sized chunks out of it. He had gone to her house at her request and grabbed the files about him, so she could study more. The more she ready, the more she was confused by him. He was rash and cold, but off paper he was anything but that, it seemed like the only information she could take with any truth was the details about his ghoul abilities and traits.

He disposed of the bandages by placing them in the fireplace, burning them so he wouldn't leave trail of breadcrumbs to his door. Grabbing drinks and some food he went back upstairs to her. He was enjoying having her under his care, and he grudgingly admitted it to himself. He was scared when he saw her like that, and the darkness overwhelmed him, and protected her, the only time that had happened. He would let it out to protect Kato when he wasn't strong enough to, but never had it taken control like that. Back in the room he offered her coffee and some food that he had prepared for her. They sat in silence as she eats, he enjoyed the coffee and after she was done got up and cleaned the dishes. Going back to her room he saw her getting up using the crutch he had bought for her. "Be careful, the more you move around the longer the wound will take to heal." He told her as he leaned agaist the door.

"Easy for you to say, I need to use the bathroom." She snapped back, she was surprised when he was all the suddenly carrying her to the bathroom, she didn't even see him move. Letting her stand in the door way, he stepped back and let her do her business. When she was finished he carried her back to the bed and settled her in. He didn't want to let her go, yet he needed to. 'There is no way I will be able to kill her, I know that now.' He thought to himself, hoping that Kato understood he let go all the rage that he had been holding on to. It was time to move on. "Anything I can get you?"

"Some ice cream." She tells him as she pulls out his file. Leaving her to her ways he locked the door to her room then left the safe house.

She sighed when he left, glad to be left alone for a bit, she had hide the blush that was in her cheeks when he picked her up and found that she enjoyed being in his arms, 'There is something wrong with me' she thought as she looked at his files again. Pulling out a page she had not looked over yet she read it, stopped and reread it again. "Possibility of being a full Kakuja though not confirmed by CCG, evidence points to cases where SSS-Rated ghouls have been killed by a unknown ghoul of similar statues." She read out loud as she looked at his picture. "What are you hiding Shadow?" she asks out loud.

**So, I decided to go a different route than what I was thinking of going, and also decided to extended the story more since it seems like it been getting good views. Please let me know what you think of the story and how it seems to be unfolding. Till next chapter, readers enjoy **=D


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Tokyo ghoul or any materiel used for this story.

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update, been busy with some personal events. Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave a review! =)**

Chapter 10

Shadow was conflicted with thoughts as he left the store with the ice cream. He enjoyed her presence, he wanted her dead, but the darkness wouldn't let that happen and he grudgingly agreed with it that deep down inside he didn't want her dead either. That also had him puzzled, it overtook him, something that never had happened before, and it happened to protect her, an enemy, or old enemy. He growled in frustration sending a few humans to scatter. He calmed himself and entered his house, heading upstairs he unlocked the door and greeted her, giving her the ice cream and giving a departing look left her be. She had been looking at his file again, something she been doing a lot of lately though he couldn't blame her. He locked the door behind him then went to his room, falling into the small bed and instantly passing out.

He was in comforting darkness; a safe place he had went to when he was being tested on before the escape. Looking up he saw a reflection of himself, more haunting and scarred, battered, yet somehow happy and content. "Hello Shadow, welcome home." His image said as it pulled a chair out of the air and sat down. Shadow followed suit, not knowing what was going on.

"Who are you? You weren't here before, or the last time I came here." He asked as venom laced his voice.

"Why, I'm you, to be more specific I am the one our daughter named Arci, see I been wanting to chat, but you kept me blocked, and now that I was able to break through to save our Hato, I can freely talk to you, just wanted you to have sometime before I did." Arci replied easily ignoring the menace in the air. Shadow glared at him as he leaned back, understanding dawning on him, "What does this mean? You will be taking over our body?" he asked scared of the answer.

"Fuck no, I have no intention of doing such a thing, just let me out to play once in a while is all I want, believe it or not I enjoy where you keep me at just get bored. For the most part I want you to stop calling me 'darkness' I am you, so it hurts in a way that you would say such hurtful things. I also want you to admit your feelings for that woman you're taking care of. Admit to me, yourself, you love her don't you? And in such a short amount of time too. Just like all those movies you so happen like to watch." Shadow glared then looked off away as he thought for a bit.

"Love, no, I don't think I am that open. But I do care about her deeply, just like I did for Kato, though on more of an adult scale. I don't like how it happened at times, but I cannot deny that I enjoy it greatly." He said in response as he looked his other part in the eye. They stared at each other for a while then Arci smiled and started to laugh.

"Fair enough." Was all Shadow heard as he woke up, looking around he knew that his life was changing in ways he didn't want it to. Shaking his head he got up and went to the kitchen. He made some food for her, it all was the same to him, and took it to her. She was asleep so he laid it down next to the bed and sat down in the chair as he watched her sleep. She looked at peace for a change, not stressed or saddened, he saw the pain of losing someone behind her eyes, the loneliness. Staring off into space he thought about what was going to happen when she was healed, her wounds were doing good and it wouldn't be to long before they where healed. He wouldn't keep her here after they were healed, but after she was free to go if she wished.

She slowly woke up to see him sitting there, staring off as he did when she was asleep. He had made food again. Sitting up she looked him over and smiled inside. He wasn't tense or aggressive, he looked complete relaxed around her since the weeks had passed, it was pleasant to not be watched as if a danger around him. "Can you leave the door unlocked?" she asked quietly as she started to eat the food he had prepared, pork chops and rice, staring at him with questioning eyes. He snapped his eyes to her and turned little red at being caught not paying attention.

"Depends on if you promise to try not to leave and or call CCG." He replied back to her. See her nod at his response he relaxed little more and smiled, "Alright, I won't lock it anymore, but take it easy, you leg is hurt badly still, you may not be able to walk right again," he told her as he got up taking her plate. Going downstairs to drop them off, he was back as she started to look at his file again.

"How do you know so much about medical conditions and procedures?" she asked him as he sat down. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I have been out learning anything and everything I can or could. I was a doctor for ghouls for a little bit before I moved out of Japan for a while. In Russia I was a Chef so I had to learn to cook. I can do a little bit of everything." He told her looking off.

"And your brains? You were doing math equations and the scientific terms you used, they where beyond what most scientist could do." She inquired; he looked at her and shrugged looking off again.

"I learned it from the bastards that did what they did to me. I was always watching them when they had me in my cell, and in my head I slowly started to make out what they were doing. Finally I asked one of them, he was nicer than the others, to show me how it worked. He agreed and so he taught me the rest." He shuddered at a memory. He looked at her and smiled slightly. "I am going to go out for a bit, take it easy I will be back in a while." He said as got up and left the room, leaving Akira thinking about what he had said.

**Most likely in the next few chapters I will be showing some of Shadow Arci's past, hope you all are enjoying where the story is going till next time =)**


End file.
